匿名的朋友 The Anonymous Friend
by shane.mc
Summary: songfic. shiznat. not exactly a happy ending. Raine yang's 匿名的朋友  ni ming de peng you , raw lyrics.


**匿名的朋友 (The Anonymous Friend)**

因为我发现，我始终忘不了你

* * *

Natsuki sat on her bike at the edge of the cliff. The spot her mother had her accident years ago. The very spot she broke up with Shizuru. As she watched the setting sun, the dam she built in her mind to hold in her memories with Shizuru broke and the flood of memories came rushing in. To her, it seems as though it was only yesterday that she had met and fallen for Shizuru.

杜松混合茉莉的风  
回忆里被爱那股激动  
天色好红 温柔好浓  
在胸口浮现 你的脸容

She thought back on the brief moments when they had shared an apartment. _Life seems perfect then._

一起活在这城市迷宫  
提起你名字心还跳动  
却没重逢  
只有想碰却又不敢碰的那种悸动

_How foolish we were, thinking that what we have then would last. Barely 18 and yet we are already talking about forever._

也许我们当时年纪真的太小  
从那懵懵懂懂 走进各自天空  
该怎麼说 让彼此选择  
但思念还转动  
不能握的手  
从此匿名的朋友  
其实我的执著 依然执著  
与你无关泪自行吸收  
不能握的手  
却比亲人更亲厚  
但所有如果  
都没有如果  
只有失去的温柔  
最温柔

She recalled the times they had, cuddling in front of the television on a rainy day, curling up with each other on the couch reading or just merely enjoying the other's company. _In a flash, everything changed. The one phone call that changed my life. _Natsuki remembered the times when Shizuru begin coming back late. It started off with being an hour or so later than her usual seven and it progressed such that Shizuru is always home past midnight. She remembered the talks they had about her coming in this late. The hope that Shizuru would change and stop being a workaholic. The pangs of disappointment that came after the promises were broken and the situation deteriorated.

当又一次美梦落空  
回忆里被爱那股激动  
天色好红 温柔好浓  
在胸口浮现 你脸容  
一起活在这城市迷宫  
提起你名字心还跳动  
却没重逢  
只有想碰却又不敢碰那种悸动

She thought of that fateful day when she initiated the breakup. It was one of the rare days which Shizuru had time for her. _I can't see forever anymore. All that I could see is a lifetime of waiting. Waiting for you to be home, waiting for you to spend time with me. Time which you could never seem to find. But being together isn't about finding time, is it? If you could make time for an hour worth of gym every day, why can't you do the same for me? _She recalled the promises Shizuru made and broke time and time again. The words that they traded. The look on Shizuru's face when she said it's over between them.

也许我们当时年纪真的太小  
从那懵懵懂懂 走进各自天空  
那是什麼 让彼此选择  
又不仅是尊重  
不能握的手  
从此匿名的朋友  
其实我的执著 依然执著  
却决心和你不再联络

"Please don't contact me. Let's just leave things as they are." Those words echoed in her head, haunting her. Natsuki remembered tears streaming down her face as she said them. Tears she didn't know were pouring out and no matter how hard she tried; she could not stem the flow. In her mind, she replayed Shizuru's crushed face as the words registered and the lost look that replaced it when she hailed a cab and left.

不能握的手  
却比爱人更长久  
当所有如果  
都没有如果  
只有失去的拥有  
最永久

She recalled following Shizuru's cab to make sure she got back alright. Having known Shizuru and being together for all those years, she knew that given the state that Shizuru is in, she wouldn't be able to function at all. True to her guess, once Shizuru got home, she heard her break down and begin hurling things. Yet, Natsuki controlled herself and rushed in like she desperately wanted to. Each crash was like a stab to her heart. She remembered staying there till the sobbing and crashing subsided. _How long has it been since that very day? 2 years?_ Even though she had quit the industry, she kept in touch with the friends that were still there and through them, monitor the rise of Shizuru's career. _It was the right choice wasn't it? You made good. Two years and you're the youngest financial controller of the company._

As the sun dipped into the horizon, Natsuki donned her helmet and rode off. Not long later, an Audi R8 convertible with its top down pulled up into the space vacated by the bike. Stepping out of the car was a brunette in a power-suit with shoulder length hair and russet colored eyes.

"Natsuki...are you ever going to speak to me again?" She sighed.

* * *

AN: I'm really too lazy to translate the lyrics. Interested parties could go goolge and listen to Raine Yang's 匿名的朋友 (ni ming de peng you). The standard disclaimers apply. And the song belongs to Raine Yang's album 雨爱.


End file.
